secreto de un amanecer
by joseling L. G
Summary: bella swan piensa que su pasado está enterrado que pasará cuando edward cullen decida que ya es momento de regresar a la vida de la única mujer por la cual se ha interesado realmente.


**Capítulo I: Mi Presente**

**bella pov**

Hola mi nombre es Isabella Swan pero prefiero que me llamen bella, tengo 17 años de edad, estoy en el último año de la secundaria, con mis padre y mi hermano pequeño en un pequeño pueblo llamado Pereira cerca de la cuidad de Bogotá, Colombia. Aquí todos eran amables, cariñosos, trabajadores y muy honestos. Mi familia no es muy grande somos solamente cuatro, Charlie es mi padre a pesar de ser policía es cariñoso con nosotros y nunca se ha portado de forma frio, él y mama se quieren mucho, todos los miembros de la familia lo considerábamos un hombre ejemplar, ya que siempre se ha comportado comprensivo y nos ha brindado apoyo, Renee siempre ha sido una madre cariñosa y atento con todos y mi hermano menor Seth, el solo cuenta con 7 años de edad a pesar de su corta edad él siempre se ha portado de una manera muy madura.

Nos encontrábamos desayunando todos en familia como lo hacíamos hacer todos los días, mama nos sirvió el desayuno, desayunamos entre bromas, cuando todos terminamos, papa se despidió para irse al trabajo y Seth y yo, nos despedimos de mama para dirigirnos así la escuela. Deje a Seth cerca de su salón y luego camine así el mío.

—Bella, al fin llegas— dijo Jessica, que venía junto a Ángela.

Ellas eran mis amigas, Jessica Stanley es una de las chica que integra mi grupo, ya que éramos las más populares de toda la escuela, Jess como la llamamos nosotras era una chica de cabello marrón oscuro, sus ojos eran dorados y tenía curvas como todas las de grupo, ella era sociable, pero también muy interesada y ella me odiaba un poco porque todos los chicos se sentía atraídos así mí, pero ella no intentaría nada, luego esta Ángela Weber o Ang, ella era muy amable con todos, era compasiva y un poco tímida a veces, el aspecto de Ang tenía los ojo marones, su cabello era de marrón claro con líneas color miel, era un poco alta y tenía curvas y luego estaba mi prima Rosalie Hale, ella era la que seguía después de mí, pero ella últimamente no se había presentado en la escuela tenía como 1 semana y eso me preocupaba ya que no me respondía el móvil, Rose era muy guapa y siempre le agrada que la alaben, ambas siempre nos comportábamos de manera fría con los demás, ya que siempre conseguíamos todo lo que queríamos, la piel de Rose era pálida, suave e impecable, tiene una gran melena rubia y ondulada y un cuerpo perfecto, sus ojos son azules y por ultimo estaba yo que era considerada como la jefa del grupo o como me llamaban algunos la reina abeja, era delgada y no era muy alta, mis ojos son color chocolate y mi cabello marrón con reflejos rojizos, mi cara es delgada y alargada y mi piel es blanca como la de Rose, me considerada una chica guapa ya que siempre tenía la mirada de los chicos sobre mí.

—Si lo sé, no es necesarios que me lo digas Jess—le dije alisando mi falda— Rose, ya vino— ellas negaron con la cabeza—Mmm, que raro, va a cumplir dos semanas de no asistir a clases—

—Tal vez deberíamos ir a si casa este fin de semana para comprobar que se encuentre bien—mire a Ang por la maravillosa idea que había tenido.

—Si—Jess empezó a peinarse su cabello con los debós su mano.

—Bien, no se diga más este fin de semana vamos hacerle una visita a mi prima—

Luego de nuestra pequeña charla, entramos al salón para recibir la clase de biología, todo transcurrió normal, el profesor explico la clase y dejo un trabajo para la próxima semana, pero me sentía preocupada porque Rose no había a parecido estos días, pero lo más raro de esta situación era que ella no me cogía el móvil. Deje de pensar en este asunto ya que el este fin de semana iríamos a ver que esta sucediendo con ella, estaba seguro de que no era nada malo si no ella ya habría hablado conmigo.

Luego de las clases terminaran, me despedí de las chicas y me fui a buscar a Seth a su salón para marcharnos a casa, lo encontré jugando con otros niños e su salón y cuando me vio se despidió de ellos y su maestra y corrió a donde me encontraba.

—hola bella—

—Hola, enano ¿Cómo te la pasaste hoy?— le pregunte mientras caminábamos a casa.

—bien, sabes uno de mis compañeritos le pego chicle en el cabello a una de las niñas, porque ella no quiso jugar con el—

Eso estuvo mal, Seth—

—Sí, la maestra lo castigo y mando a llamar a su papa seguro lo van a castigar —

—Es lo más probable, espero que lo castiguen muy fuerte por lo que hizo— mi móvil empezó a vibrar seguramente era algún texto de mis amigas.

**Bella, no te quedes esta noche en casa tu papa quédate en la casa de uno de nuestras amigas.**

**Rose Hale**

Me sorprendió el hecho que Rosalie me mandara un mensaje, ya que desde que se desapareció de la escuela ella no contestaba mis texto y mucho menos mis llamadas así que rápidamente teclee para responderle.

**¿Porque?**** Esta todo está bien.**

**Bella Swan **

Rose no me respondió el texto, lo que no me agrado para nada, a que se refería ella cuando me escribió ese texto, tal vez quería que me fuera a dormir a su casa, pero si fuera eso me lo había dicho, nosotras no los escondíamos ningún secreto, además porque de pronto me escribía y me decía solo, no me decía por qué se había desaparecido tanto tiempo, está muy confundida.

—Bella, Bella — llamaba mi hermano para llamar mi atención—

— Si ¿Qué sucede? —

— Nada, solo que parecías muy distraída —

— Solo pensaba Seth—

Empezamos a caminar a casa, en silencio cada uno pensando en sus cosas, yo realmente no entendía a que se refería Rose cuando envió ese texto, por más vueltas que le daba al asunto no lograba entender. Cuando llegamos a casa mama ya tenía el almuerzo en la mesa, así que nos sentamos a comer en familia.

—Mama, quería hablar contigo porque pedirte permiso para quedarme en casa de Ángela esta noche, ya que tenemos que terminar un trabajo de la escuela— le dije cuando ya estábamos terminando.

Si Rosalie me había pedido que no me quedara en casa esta noche era por algo, ella no solía pedirme cosas por así a demás, confiaba plenamente en ella, así que le aria lo que pedio.

—No Bella, Tu papa no quiere que te quedes más fuera de casa… —

—Pero se trata de un trabajo—mentí, era buena haciendo trataría de convencer a mi mama.

—Porque no le dices a Ángela que venga ella a quedarse a casa mejor— trato de convencerme ella.

—No—

—Bien como quieras pero tú no iras a quedarte a su casa en mi última palabra y tu papa estará de acuerdo conmigo—

Me levante de la silla del comedor enojada porque no había logrado lo que quería, realmente no quería pasar la noche haca las palabras de Rosalie me habían causado un poco de miedo, como si ella tratara de alertarme de algo. Subí las escaleras para en serrarme en mi habitación para que nadie me molestara y para que mama supiera que está enojada con ella por no haberme dado permiso, me acosté en mi cama y sentí como el sueño se iba a apoderándose de mi así de que al poco tiempo me quede profundamente dormida.

—Bella, puedo entrar cariño —escuche la voz de Charlie.

—Si papa, puedes entrar — dije un poco adormilada todavía.

Charlie dentro a mi habitación, el llevaba puesto su uniforme de trabajo a un puesto, así que supuse que a cavaba de llegar a casa y seguro mi mama le había dicho de la pequeña discusión que habíamos tenido.

—Cariño ya es hora de la cena, no piensas bajar a cenar con nosotros— se sentó en mi cama

—No tengo hambre, gracias —

—Vamos no puedes estar así, solo porque tu mama te negó quedarte en casa de una de tus amigas esta noche — el al ver que no le contestaba siguió hablando — bella, vamos a comer tengo una sorpresa que darles—


End file.
